


I don't feel like making a title

by jasonlikebees



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonlikebees/pseuds/jasonlikebees
Summary: the punctuation in this isn't how i would like it but its midnight and i've had a long week so I'm posting this before I forget to.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 8





	I don't feel like making a title

Zolf leaned next to Wilde, his warm skin reminding Zolf he was still breathing.  
Wilde was asleep, notebook in hand, leaning against the wall of the bunkhouse.  
“Hey, wake up”  
Wilde opened his eyes a crack. “What”  
“You should go to bed”  
“You go to bed”  
“No. I’m fine, you however, are sleeping against a wall when you have a perfectly good bed five feet away”  
“It’s nice here besides if you’re here it can’t be that bad”  
“Oh quit that shit, what are you working anyways”  
Wilde shut his notebook with a snap “That’s for me to write and for you to see when I’m done”  
“Fine be that way” Zolf leaned in closer and sat there for a few minutes before sighing: “What are we gonna do when this over”  
Wilde turned and looked him at him: “what do you mean by that”  
“I mean what happens when we’re done, when we do save the world, when we don’t have a goal or an end point, when we don’t have anything holding us together”  
“Do you mean me and you or everyone in general”  
“I don’t know both, I guess, it’s stupid, it’s just…” Zolf lets a long sigh. “Things are bad, like really bad, but at least we have reason to keep going, something to aim for, something…  
Wilde lifted Zolf’s chin so they were eye to eye. “Do you really think we’re going to succeed”  
“we don’t really have a choice do we”  
“Well if we’re going to think that we can do something as impossible as fixing this, then we can believe that we’re stick together after” Wilde grins  
Zolf doesn’t break eye contact. “We are going to fix this”  
Wilde lets go and rests his head against the wall “whatever you say Zolf, but whatever happens at least we have now.” he turns to Zolf again “we won’t be here forever, I know that much, but we can enjoy the now as much as we can”  
Zolf rested his head on his hands. “ Yeah, I guess you’re right” Zolf sits for a minute before shaking Wilde. “Go to bed”  
Wilde smiles “no”

**Author's Note:**

> the punctuation in this isn't how i would like it but its midnight and i've had a long week so I'm posting this before I forget to.


End file.
